As such an electronic device heretofore, an electronic device including a substrate having one surface on the top and the other surface on the bottom, a heat generating element mounted over the one surface of the substrate, and an electrically-conductive heat dissipation path that is formed in the manner of extending continuously from the one surface side of the substrate to the other surface side in the interior of the substrate and dissipates the heat generated in the heat generating element to the other surface side of the substrate has been disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 1).
The electronic device is configured by connecting a surface wire on the one surface side of the substrate to a surface wire on the other surface side through the electrically-conductive via extending in the thickness direction of the substrate and forming a heat dissipation path with both the surface wires and the via. The heat of a heat generating element mounted on the one surface side of the substrate is dissipated to the other surface side of the substrate through the heat dissipation path.